terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
TerraDrive Universe:Game Design and Implementation
Because Aioua already started a thread on the PA forums about the game at PAX next year, I thought it would be good for those without PA forum accounts / the desire or need to go there to also have a place to discuss the game's design and ideas for making it better. If anyone has any ideas or questions about the game, the way it's played, or any ideas for improvement, don't hesitate to put it here. --Jack Kieser 08:19, 31 August 2007 (EDT) after reading the pax thread i got an idea or two for next year. first quests were mentioned as a way to get powerups, i think this is good but they should also be a minor way to score points. second i think there should be other types of points that we are fighting over (more after my third point). third there should be zones that stay under a groups control and zones that can switch sides. now there should be several quests at each zone, for example the corper zone has 3 quests only corpers can do and 3 anyone can do and one there opposite faction CBX can do. now the quests have say 3 types kill, fetch and political. kill requires you either defeat a particular player in some way thats trackable or as suggested get a pic with a particular person. fetch would be going one of the other zones and bringing some item back. political requires doing some little mini game at that zone for example running the worlds smallest dungeon. fetch and political are worth say 2 points while a kill is 1 but fetch and political are also limited in there amount (max 6 quests at a controlled zone times say 5 zones + 10 quests total at 3 other factions = 40-80 points a person max from quests). now theres also the idea of zone control which you'll know if you play most modern mmos with pvp. so the idea is 4 zones controlled each by one color faction, and 4 that control can shift. control of the zone would be measured by logging kills at that zone kill station and completing quests there. if a faction has control of that zone for say 60min that faction gets say 10 points and then control resets to neutral. also that faction last in control at the end of the day gets like 25 points. also at zones controlled by a faction there should be faction advantages and disadvantages. for example a Radicals in his zone has defensive position which he can use once per fight and makes a round a tie instead of a lose but it has the downside that he can only use/equip 2 less powerups then normal (which means he has to declare that we wants to have it available at the start of the fight). hmm that was longer then i thought i'd be. later --Treyh37 13:07, 5 September 2007 (EDT) ~ I had a really odd thought about how powerups should be dealt with. I don't know if it is coming from the way I'm setting up the flash game or what, butttttttt.... What if you only can buy life tokens? And you actually turn life tokens in for Powerups, 3 for a common, 5 for an uncommon and 10 for a rare, or something like that? And to keep people from just buying and turning straight in you log their purchases vs turn ins? Just an idea? --TehBug 01:49, 7 September 2007 (EDT)